


VID - She Keeps Me Warm

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Animation, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: TripleDent gum will make you smile.





	VID - She Keeps Me Warm

**vid title:** She Keeps Me Warm  
**music:** Mary Lambert  
**source:** Inside Out  
**duration:** 2:48  
**notes:** Made for 2017.  
**summary:** TripleDent gum will make you smile.  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/Lf8fFUTOock)  
[171mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gxcciim44cdmswn/%5B2017_Premieres%5Dkiki_miserychic-She_Keeps_Me_Warm.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/163953272110)  
[ao3]()

_She says I smell like safety and home_  
I named both of her eyes “Forever” and “Please don’t go”  
I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time, yeah  
This could be good, this could be good 

_And I can’t change, even if I tried_  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm 

_And I can’t change, even if I tried_  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm 

_I’m not crying on Sundays, I’m not crying on Sundays_  
I’m not crying on Sundays, I’m not crying on Sundays  
Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient, love is kind  
(Oh, no, no, no, no)  
Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient, love is kind  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm 


End file.
